


the rooftop

by princessoftheworlds



Series: liability [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Andrew has an interesting encounter on the rooftop of the FBI building.





	the rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentalrambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/gifts).



> To the lovely Kate for entering in my 500 followers celebration. She asked for an andreil drabble.

“Go take a breather, Minyard,” Wymack orders when he catches sight of Andrew’s white-knuckled grip on the conference table as Kevin smiles at him smugly. “You’re looking at Kevin like you want to bite his head off. We won’t catch the Butcher of Baltimore if you and Agent Day keep measuring dicks.”

Andrew shoots to his feet, his chair screeching backwards, and storms out of the conference room. The FBI Organized Crime Unit is housed on the top floor of the FBI building in Baltimore, and he makes his way to the roof-access door with ease, climbing the few stairs and stepping out onto the roof.

He’s sitting on the edge of the roof, lit cigarette in hand, blowing smoke into the wind when the door swings open with a squeak to permit two men onto the landing, at neither of whom Andrew spares a glance.

“Look, I’m just saying, Neil. If you’re ever in New York, come visit me and Dan. We miss you.”

It’s Matt Boyd from the New York White Collar Division, an agent who’s temporarily working on a case at the Baltimore office. Beside him is a slender man who’s only a little taller than Andrew but with a runner’s build, a shock of auburn hair, and the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen.

“I’m fine, Matt,” the shorter man tells Boyd insistently. “I’ve just been really busy with work.”

“ _ I’m fine _ ,” Boyd parrots teasingly. “As if we don’t hear that enough.” The other man shrugs. “Whatever you say. Anyway, I gotta get back to work. Will you be okay?”

“I’m probably in like--the safest building in Baltimore, Matt,” the man replies. “You can leave me.”

Boyd shakes his head with a small smile before stepping back inside.

The man, on the other hand, steps closer to the roof’s edge until he’s almost standing next to Andrew. “You know, those things kill you,” he says, referring to the cigarette in Andrew’s hand.

“Funny,” he tells him dryly, “I don’t remember asking.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“What are you doing up here on the roof of the FBI building anyway?” the man asks, taking a seat besides Andrew but leaving enough space between them that he doesn’t feel the need to lash out.

“Same could be asked of you,  _ Neil _ .” Andrew turns to eye the man, observing the scars that run along his nose and the uneasy glint of darkness hovering in the depths of his eyes.

The man smiles. “I’m Nathaniel Wesninski, and I’m here visiting a friend.”

“Andrew Minyard,” Andrew offers unceremoniously. “There are only so many places to smoke here.”

“I’ll take your word on that,” Nathaniel replies smoothly. “May I have a cigarette?”

“No.” Andrew brings the stick to his mouth, inhaling the sharp chemicals and rudely blowing a ring of smoke straight into Nathaniel’s face. To his dissatisfaction, the other man doesn’t flinch, his eyes blinking shut only briefly. “I thought you said that cigarettes kill people.”

“Yes, but--” Nathaniel rolls his eyes. “I don’t smoke them. They just...remind me of someone from my past.”

“Pity.” Andrew blows another ring of smoke. “What have you done to have Boyd so worried about you?”

Finally, Nathaniel cracks a smile. “Matt’s a friend. I returned to Baltimore only a few months ago; I’m here permanently because of my line of work. He and his wife think I’m constantly getting myself into trouble. They’re kind of my family.”

“Well,” Andrew asks, already bored, “are you getting in trouble?”

Nathaniel shrugs. “Depends on if your team ever steps up on your job.”

Something clicks into place at the back of Andrew’s mind about this mysterious young man, a useful detail that his eidetic memory has retained from a file he was reading only last week.

“By the way,” Nathaniel adds, “tell Kevin to keep his attitude in check, or you’ll never crack your case.”

Nathaniel Wesninski is swift in leaving the roof, but when Andrew returns to the conference room, he tells a gaping Wymack and Kevin, “I just met the Butcher of Baltimore on the roof, and he’s disappointed in our work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) to let me know how much you liked this fic or request a prompt. Comments and kudos would be nice too!


End file.
